1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell module and a method manufacturing the same, more particularly, to the fuel cell module and the method manufacturing the same having inter-connectors with an improved structure to prevent occurrence of leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fuel cell, which is a clean power generation technology, uses oxygen from the air and hydrogen as reactants to produce electrical energy by an electrochemical reaction, the hydrogen either being directly supplied or being reformed from a hydrocarbon fuel such as natural gas, coal gas, and methane. The fuel cell may be classified into alkali type, phosphoric acid type, molten carbonate, solid oxide and polymer fuel according to the type of electrolyte used.
Out of these, a solid oxide fuel cell, which is a fuel cell operating at high temperature of about 600-1000° C., has several advantages in that as compared to other types of the fuel cells in the related art, has efficiency higher, less pollution and it is possible to perform complex power generation without requiring a fuel reformer.
In the solid oxide fuel cell, the inter-connectors are arranged between each of the cells to connect each of the cells together, and collect electricity produced by the cells. Further, the inter-connectors mechanically support the cell, and are responsible for separating and transporting reaction gases to the anode and the cathode.
The inter-connectors have high adhesion strength on a support having porous structure, while having low adhesion strength on an electrolytic layer having a dense structure. Accordingly, the leakage of the reaction gas frequently occurs in the fuel cell where the inter-connectors are simply coated on the electrolytic layer, and there is problem in that performance and durability of the fuel cell are lowered due to the leakage.